


Tangled Up in Blue

by TheNotSoSuperSaiyan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Time, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Romance, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Teasing, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNotSoSuperSaiyan/pseuds/TheNotSoSuperSaiyan
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma can't seem to go a day without unraveling into petty arguments. But this time Bulma is standing her ground.(idk I'm horrible at writing summaries.) Decided to try my hand at one-shot smut. Just some quick and dirty vegebul I wrote on my phone.Feel free to comment, I'd love to hear what you think!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Tangled Up in Blue

* * *

**TANGLED UP IN BLUE**

by

the Not-So-Super Saiyan

* * *

  
  


“Shut up.” Bulma muttered bitterly, biting back the tears. She hated that he could get to her so easily and he did it readily. 

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks. She watched as the muscles of his bare back tensed. He stood there in the hallway, blocking her path. Not facing her and not moving forward. 

“What did you just say to me?” he growled under his breath. 

“I said, shut up!” she screamed, her voice bouncing around the empty hallway. 

He turned to her, his dark eyes dancing with excitement.

“Make me.” 

* * *

Looking back Bulma wasn’t exactly sure how they had gotten there and at the moment she didn’t much care. Vegeta ripped her top mercilessly over her head and cast it aside. He lifted her off her feet and just as their mouths met each other he tossed her down on his bed. He stripped himself of the rest of his clothing, a low growl resonating in his chest. 

“Oh, Vegeta.” she whispered as she bit down on his ear, running her hands up his back. She rolled on top of him gracefully. “Sweetheart.” She swung her leg up to cradle the side of his face. “You made the mistake of thinking you were in control here.” 

He wasn’t sure how long she had been going but it had felt like hours and he was lost in every second of it. She began to moan and her breathing quickened. She gripped his hair as she thrust against his face, shuddering into him.

She leaned on the bed frame, breathing heavily, he was growing impatient and moved as if to scramble out from beneath her but she held him fast between her thighs, sitting upright.

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to do better than that, darling.” she taunted as she ground her hips into his face once again. He had the strength to throw her off of him easily but he couldn’t. Underneath her he was completely and utterly powerless and she knew it. He struggled to breathe, smothered between her thighs, but instead of turning his head to the side to catch his breath he dug his fingers deeper into the milky skin of her thighs, pulling her in closer. She was so soft, so delicate, and yet so incredibly powerful. 

He reached down to touch himself, his hips twitching impotently. He thought he had moved quickly, but she was faster. She grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand forward and bringing his fingers to her lips - once more all the might of his muscle afforded him nothing as he didn’t have the heart to resist her. He felt himself begin to unravel as she ran her soft, wet lips gently across his fingertips. She slid two of his fingers into her mouth and began sucking them, running her tongue along his fingers as she playfully teased him. With one last slurp she pulled his fingers free from her mouth, relishing in his moans that vibrated against her. 

It pricked his pride that she got to him so easily and readily. The worst part was she knew it. It made him feel so incredibly vulnerable, in a way he had never felt before in his life. He had tried his best to keep his composure, to not give her any indication of how fast he was melting in her hands like warm wax. But he was failing miserably and every thrust of her hips, every move she made, chipped away at him. 

“Oh, you poor thing.” she clicked her tongue as she wrapped her hands around his and moved her hips faster turning back to look at his twitching legs as he thrust his hips in the air. He could hear the smirk in her voice and it made him weak. She stopped her rhythmic rocking, moaning gently as she twisted her hips one last time, feeling the heat of his mouth against her before she slid back off his face. 

“I know what you need.” she cooed as she began to shimmy down his chest. She stopped between his legs for a second, thoughtfully tracing the bramble of scars that tore through the skin of his chest and stomach.

He cocked his head, suddenly incredibly curious. 

“What is it?” he asked quietly.

She looked up at him, a sadness in her eyes. But as quickly as he had spotted it, it was gone, replaced by a mischievous smile that made him ache.

Her plump, little lips were so close to him, he could feel the heat of her breath against his wet skin and it made his cock weep.

She swirled her finger along the underside of his cock, feeling him twitch against her fingertips. 

She giggled to herself as she gripped his dripping cock and slowly slid her hand down its length. He bucked his hips desperately but she gave him no reprieve. Slowly releasing him, she moved upwards, laying her chest down on him and pressing her breasts together. 

It was indescribable. And just like that he lost himself completely in her, no longer caring about the moans that escaped his lips, no longer worrying about wounding his pride.

Who was this woman? It was simply unthinkable that over a matter of mere minutes she had utterly and completely destroyed him. She was warm and soft, delicate, nothing like the cold, harsh world he had come from. The world that had made him the monster that he was. 

He could feel his own desperation mounting as he came closer and closer to the precipice beyond which there was no return. 

“Too much?” she pouted, her big, blue eyes sparkling in the darkness. 

He shook his head, but his body betrayed him. He was utterly breathless, laying his head back on the pillow to try and control the pounding of his heart in his fingertips. She let go of her breasts, letting them fall naturally in front of her. Her hardened nipples just barely ghosting across his skin.

Before he could recover she moved forward and held her hips poised above his, sliding her tongue across his top lip. It slipped inside his mouth ever-so-gently and she felt his breath quiver. He was so caught up in what she was doing with her mouth, teasing him ruthlessly, that he had barely noticed her sliding the very tip of his cock inside of her. Before he could react she thrust her hips downward, taking him in.

God, she was so warm, so _wet_. 

She began to move faster and he gripped the sheets, his hands twisting the fabric into his fists. Once again, he felt himself unravelling faster than he could stop himself, he reached up and cupped her breasts, an aching moan escaping him.

She lightly slapped the backs of his hands, making no move to stop the thrusting of her hips.  
  
“Uh-uh.” She said coyly. “You do what I tell you to do, when I tell you. If you can’t control yourself then…”  
  
She paused, consuming with her gaze just how hot it was to have him squirming beneath her.  
  
“...then I’ll have to punish you.” She finished, a sly smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Vegeta closed his mouth, realizing he’d left it hanging open, and inhaled sharply through his nose, trying to relax and calm himself. It was a paltry effort, not nearly up to the task, and he let his head fall back, eyes closed, trying to concentrate on holding the last shreds of his pride intact.  
  
  
“I do hope you’re not about to cum...though I understand how wonderful it must feel to have me ride you like this. My warm, wet, pussy tightly massaging out all your cute, little moans. I’ll bet you’ve never felt anything like this and would want nothing more than to just _explode_ inside me, wouldn’t you?”  
  
His breathing quickened as she taunted him.  
  
“But remember...only what I say, and only when I say…”  
  
He nodded sharply, making the mistake of opening his eyes to look at her and take in the image of this...boorish woman… who was nonetheless irresistible and gorgeous and… he could hardly think of the words to describe it. Just seeing her look at him as a predator would its prey was nearly as titillating as the sensations that oozed through his cock.  
  
For her part, she appreciated her own view just as much. This man, his body the envy of every other man on the planet. He could literally level worlds and yet he was utterly powerless against her. It made her feel powerful to see all his might shudder beneath her, completely at her command.

  
“I know it’s _hard_ , but hold out for me, my pet.” She teased. “I’m not done with you yet…”  
  
Her telling him not to cum only increased his desire, his instinct, his _need_ even more. But he would try his hardest to obey - to prove to her that he alone was the master of his body and not even she, could overpower his will.  
  
“Good boy…” she moaned breathily. “Now, are you ready to take things up a notch?” 

* * *

AN: ENJOY, MY SASSY STRAWBERRIES.


End file.
